User talk:IceMaster123
''' A question' is this picture good?Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 17:53, February 2, 2013 (UTC) yaa okay Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 20:18, February 2, 2013 (UTC) one question how old are you? '**PRIVATE'** ' About the main OCC' Ohayou!! Thanks for making the profile of my main OCC better!! 04:47, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ' Silver Hakuren' yes look I had madea drawing of my oc silver hakuren uniform but I do not know the color or what that looks like the pants, socks and shoes...... ' Hmmm... I'll think about it, Also...Isnt Cystal on Chat alot now? Just asking~ ^^ BTW, I'm not sure if I can make you Chat mod yet....I'll try to figure it out~ ^^'' Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart Your Welcome~ ^^ Request' About mix max request when will it be done? 08:14, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks 08:25, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ' Sure~' Okay, Go ahead. ^^ Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart Nice, It looks good to me~ ^^ Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart ' Merci' merci beaucoup! c'est génial :3 Sure~!^^ ' Salut' okay _ _|| Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 17:01, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ' Hmm... Hmm.. I think I have better plans for the boys~ Oki~ No' ok do it :'D Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 12:39, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ' Re:Sprite' I'm sorry, I don't take requests. But since you were so nice I tried fixing the sprite you made a bit, if you want: I know it's not perfect, but I don't have the time to make a whole new sprite. Soyokaze Step (talk) 09:40, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ' Done! Hey Ice! Sorry for the REALLY long wait, But...I've finished your drawing! I hope you like it!! And, Sorry that you had to wait long, My bad~ ^^'' Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart Hi' Can I use Samui in inazuma eleven Sakka youraze Hakuryuu14 ' Uhm' what's you problem?! Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 14:38, May 28, 2013 (UTC) .-. Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 15:09, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ' Ok' ok Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 13:46, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Ya ice your request is done ^^ uhm ^^ np dude Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 18:00, June 24, 2013 (UTC) >:D ya i have a requesto ;o can you make chaos but than in diamond dust uniform > but don't use this pic >:D ( would you do that for me? Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 18:15, June 24, 2013 (UTC) really!? ty dude B) Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 18:33, June 24, 2013 (UTC) yeah ^^ Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 14:32, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ey dude, i make a other version of it it's weird i know, but i try ^^ Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 16:34, June 26, 2013 (UTC) .________________________________________________________________________. dude? it's very lawl XD Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 20:00, June 26, 2013 (UTC) uhmm... sorry but i'm a bit curious!?, but how far are you with my request?..... Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 15:06, July 1, 2013 (UTC) your request ^^' ok.. i made it quickly Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 20:37, July 1, 2013 (UTC) np dude B) Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 13:12, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ' Hey''' it looks nice, arigatou! Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 19:03, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Request I´m finish with your Request^^ Hope you like it :3Toki-chan (talk) 06:14, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Hehe^^ I´m really glad you like it :3Toki-chan (talk) 07:40, July 22, 2013 (UTC) hey hmm omg it's really weird Samui's head looks like a tomato :O ... Chaos 07:45, July 25, 2013 (UTC) yeah on paper not but digital .... ^^ np Chaos 08:05, July 25, 2013 (UTC) i'm bored and i ask you , i drew a tomato for u can you make suzuno's head as tomato? plzplzzzzz....???? Chaos 10:28, July 25, 2013 (UTC) haha tomato XD... haha lawl thank u :3 ID *is very happy* Chaos 16:31, July 25, 2013 (UTC) uhm Ice Dude everyone likes that couple XD >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>